The invention concerns an actuating device for the playing figures of a soccer game apparatus with a box viewable into from above, with transverse rods, which each carry at least one playing figure secured against rotation, the rods being journalled in the longitudinal walls of the box and rotatable about their longitudinal axis as well as being displaceable in their longitudinal direction at least in the rod section carrying the playing figure and displaying an axially fast handle externally of the box.
In a known apparatus of this kind (French Pat. No. 1,034,971), the transverse rods must be turned by hand in order on the one hand to bring the playing figures into an about vertical initial position and on the other hand by a playing figure to kick against the ball lying in the box. Since the transverse rods must be displaced axially in order to bring the playing figure lying next to the ball into a suitable shooting position at the height of the ball, the manipulation of the transverse rods is difficult.
In another known ball game apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,128, the transverse rod carrying a playing figure is displaceable in longitudinal direction of the transverse rod through a rope pull by means of a manual lever and pivotable against the force of a restoring spring through actuation of a solenoid, the armature of which is articulated to a lever connected with the transverse rod. A rope pull is however expensive and susceptible to faults. The acceleration of the ball attainable by means of solenoids is small because of the only gradually increasing magnetic force. When the ball lies closely behind the playing figure, then it may not be kicked forwardly. Beyond that, the danger of kicking the ball into one's own goal exists to a high degree through the frequent return movements of the playing figures.
It is furthermore known from German specification No. 1 453 946 to displace two-legged playing figures each on an individual rope pull where the direction of advance is determined by pressing a rope driving roller by means of a hand lever against the one or other of two shafts constantly rotating in opposite sense. On a reversal of direction of advance, the playing figure is pivoted through about 180.degree. around a vertical axis which runs through the one leg of the playing figure. This actuating device is likewise expensive and susceptible to faults. The ball can be kicked only when it co-incidentally lies in the direction of movement of a playing figure. The danger of kicking the ball into one's own goal again exists during the return movement of the playing figures.
Then, it is known (Swiss Pat. No. 595,862) to mount the transverse rods to be elastically pivotable downwardly on the side of the handle and to actuate an electrical switch during a downward movement. The elastic mounting and the switch, however, merely make possible the indication of an overload of the transverse rod on actuation of the handle.
In Swiss Patent Specification No. 334,675, telescopic transverse rods are disclosed.